


Плюс-минус один

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Он врет. Пожалуйста, не верь ему.





	Плюс-минус один

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный кроссовер с «Бойцовским клубом»

...Ло медленно подошел; его побледневшее лицо было выпачкано кровью, губы кривились — вблизи оказалось, что нижняя прокушена.  
— Доффи, — прохрипел он и протянул руку. — Доффи? 

***  
Местечко было таким паршивым, что Росинант до последнего не верил в правильность с трудом добытого адреса. Но стоило распахнуть пинком дверь в обшарпанный серый дом, громоздящийся на сваях прямо посреди огромной свалки, и увидеть лица вмиг замолчавших и повернувшихся к нему людей, чтобы понять: вот оно. Именно таких уродов и мог собрать вокруг себя брат. Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что для полной коллекции Дофламинго не хватало только Росинанта.  
На него смотрели с удивлением и нескрываемой неприязнью; какой-то тип, похожий на огромное просевшее желе, с шумом втянул в рыхлый нос сопли и захихикал противным тонким голосом.  
«Мне нужен Дофламинго, — быстро написал Росинант. — Я его брат».  
Сопливый засмеялся громче и гаже, потянулся к его блокноту, но Росинант отдернул руку, скривившись.  
— Почему это мы должны тебе верить? — лениво спросил высоченный — выше его самого — мужик в дурацкой треуголке. Тут все выглядели на редкость по-дурацки, и, справившись с накатившим раздражением, Росинант ухмыльнулся: определенно, идиотская раскраска делала его среди этих клоунов своим. Хотя бы внешне.  
«Могу рассказать, сколько раз и как именно он успел замучить меня в детстве до полусмерти. И сколько — едва не успел до смерти».  
Теперь вместе с сопливым засмеялось несколько человек; к Росинанту неспешно подошла нестарая еще женщина с резкими складками у крыльев носа и у рта, так же неторопливо поправила высокий воротник кричаще пестрого платья — передвижной цирк тут Дофламинго собирал, что ли, — и широко улыбнулась.  
— Мне нравится твой стиль, — кивнула она, рассматривая его лицо.  
Кто-то фыркнул вполголоса: «Фу, блядь, принесло сраного окаму», — но женщина цыкнула, и в комнате снова повисла тишина.  
— Абстракционизм, — улыбнулась она и похлопала Росинанта по плечу; пальцы у нее были длинные, с очень яркими и острыми ногтями. Потом протянула ладонь: — Я Йола, мальчик. Пойдем, провожу тебя к Доффи.  
— Какого черта ты творишь? — нахмурился высокий тип в треуголке, но Йола только пожала плечами, не торопясь выпускать руку Росинанта из слишком цепкой хватки.  
— Если молодой господин не будет рад его видеть, значит, вечером свалка начнет вонять сильнее обычного, — она нахмурилась, и Росинант понял, что не одному ему это местечко кажется дырой. — Или нас ждет рагу из молодого барашка на ужин, — хмыкнула она, и сопливый тотчас снова заржал:  
— А если Доффи будет рад, то без праздничного ужина тем более не обойтись! С какой стороны ни глянь, все в выигрыше.  
— Тетя Йола, вы сразу зовите, если пол понадобится протереть, — раздалось откуда-то снизу. Росинант опустил глаза и увидел маячивший в районе его коленок белый бант и чересчур серьезные глаза под ним. — А то сами знаете, засохшее отмывать сложней.  
Новый залп хохота толкнул Росинанта в спину, заставил ускорить шаг, так что чудом удалось не свалиться с первых же ступенек узкой лестницы.  
— Удачи, — шепнула Йола на ухо. Быстро постучав в массивную дверь на втором этаже, она тут же открыла ее и впихнула Росинанта внутрь. 

Он запнулся на пороге и перелетел через половину комнаты, грохнувшись на колени — слава богу, под ними оказался толстый ковер, хоть немного смягчивший падение.  
— Я, конечно, рад любому, кто хочет присоединиться ко мне. Особенно начав знакомство в такой правильной позе. Но не в моей же спальне.  
Негромкий, хрипловатый, явно со сна, голос оглушил, заставил ловить воздух ртом, почувствовать себя выброшенной на берег рыбой, которую со всей дури огрели веслом, чтобы перестала трепыхаться.  
Росинант не собирался сдаваться так просто.  
«Привет, Доффи».  
Он поднялся на ноги, не отрывая взгляд от собственных подрагивающих пальцев, слишком сильно сжимающих картонную обложку блокнота. Росинанта схватили за подбородок, вздернули голову резко, до хруста в шее, и он столкнулся лицом к лицу с самым страшным кошмаром, который преследовал его уже четырнадцать лет.  
Нет.  
К встрече с которым он готовился четырнадцать лет — и наконец был готов.  
Он прикрыл глаза, пережидая острый приступ отвращения, а когда распахнул их, лицо брата было точно напротив — так близко, что Росинант чувствовал чужое дыхание на своей коже, мокрой от пота.  
Отражение в очках казалось на редкость жалким, и Росинант облизал пересохшие губы, растянул их в кривой улыбке. Написал не глядя: «Привет, братик», — и ткнул страницей в рожу Дофламинго. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на него сейчас.  
Ладони, стискивающей блокнот, коснулось на выдохе:  
— Роси?  
Росинант беззвучно рассмеялся.  
«У тебя есть другие братья?»  
— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Дофламинго и отвел его руку в сторону. — Хотя с отца сталось бы обрюхатить пару крестьянок, если бы они повелись на его россказни о равенстве. Как думаешь?  
«Ты успел убить его раньше».  
Дофламинго кивнул, словно Росинант прошел первый этап проверки.  
— Да. Хорошо, что успел. Не хватало еще мешать нашу кровь со всяким дерьмом с помоек.  
«Ты живешь на одной из них, чтобы воспитать силу духа? В память об отце? Наконец проникся его идеалами? Или просто комфортно себя чувствуешь по уши в дерьме?»  
— А ты ведь меня ненавидишь, — протянул Дофламинго задумчиво и вдруг расхохотался — азартно, в голос, словно получил ужасно приятное известие. — По-прежнему боишься до усрачки — вот как тебя трясет. Но ненавидишь же. Зачем приперся?  
Росинант сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся шире.  
«Просто все остальное я ненавижу еще больше».  
Врать в письменном виде было куда легче.  
— Слабак. Всегда был слабаком, державшимся за мамину юбку. Вышвырнули из очередной конуры, и ты решил, что добрый братик снова должен о тебе позаботиться?  
«Вроде того».  
— Слабак. Все тот же слабак, Роси, — Дофламинго неожиданно обнял его, уткнулся носом в висок и тихо засмеялся. — Мне тебя не хватало. Всегда было приятно смотреть на твою рожу и думать: «Слава богу, что вся гниль нашего папаши досталась ему». Первый из его королевских подарков. Жаль, не последний, да, Роси? Хотя ты всегда любил подарки, наивный ребенок. Радовался любой дряни.  
«И тебя повидать тоже был рад», — вывел Росинант, чувствуя, как в комнате становится нестерпимо душно, как соленый пот застит глаза. Он развернулся к двери, запнувшись о ковер, и опять полетел бы на пол, если бы Дофламинго с удивленным смешком не успел перехватить его за плечо.  
— Ты куда это собрался? Эй, перестань трястись как припадочный! Роси? Ох, дьявол, если ты сюда какую-то заразу приволок, я тебя живьем закопаю на свалке, понял? Роси! Блядь, у тебя жар, куда тебя несет! Иди сюда! Роси, стой. Иди ко мне. Роси. 

***  
Выздоравливал он муторно, то и дело проваливаясь в сон на грани яви; смутно помнил, как девочка с бантом меняла компрессы на лбу, как Йола кормила супом с ложки — слишком соленым, он никогда не любил соленое, это наверняка Дофламинго решил помучить его еще сильнее, — как мелькали перед глазами треуголка и сопливый нос.  
Пришел в себя Росинант так же неожиданно, как слег: просто одним прекрасным утром открыл глаза и понял, что тело больше не ломит, кости не гудят словно после драки, а ладони, которыми он потер лицо, сухие и прохладные.  
Голос брата был таким же.  
— Проснулся?  
Скрипнули ножки стула, ковер приглушил быстрые шаги. Росинант не успел отвернуться, и лицо склонившегося над ним Доффи ударило по глазам, как порыв ветра. Слишком резкие черты, слишком блестящие стекла очков, слишком широкая ухмылка тонких губ.  
— Хватит валяться. Поднимайся. У меня для тебя есть работа. Ты же не думаешь, что я оставлю в Семье кого попало? Это место надо заслужить.  
Росинант кивнул и сел на постели; в голове немного шумело, но она была холодной и ясной.  
— Одежда на стуле, — махнул рукой Дофламинго и осклабился. — Не забудь укутаться потеплее, братик, а то от любого сквозняка с ног валишься.  
Он выпрямился во весь рост, явно красуясь, и Росинант фыркнул: ярко-розовая шуба делала Дофламинго достойным предводителем здешнего сборища фриков.  
Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках блокнота — тот валялся на полу рядом с кроватью. Вывел: «Большое спасибо, Доффи. И тебе не хворать».  
Брат расхохотался, потрепал его по спутанным грязным волосам и — Росинант на мгновение забыл, как дышать, — вышел прямо в окно, уже спустя мгновение мелькнув ярким пятном на небе. Использовать фрукт Ито-Ито, чтобы цепляться нитями за облака, кому вообще такое могло прийти в голову?  
Сумасшедшему. И позеру. Росинант не знал, что вызывает большее раздражение. Впрочем, через несколько минут выяснилось, что Дофламинго серьезно продумал все возможности взбесить.  
От шерстяного чепца чесалась голова, шуба воняла то ли мокрой псиной, то ли дохлой мокрой псиной — Росинант не сомневался, что Дофламинго откопал ее на самой жуткой помойке на всем острове. Кроме того, в блокноте красовались издевательские комментарии к каждой странице.  
Особенно мерзко было читать каракули брата на листке с упоминанием детства и мучений. Росинант скомкал его и, машинально похлопав себя по карманам, нахмурился — зажигалка осталась в старой одежде. Он долго, с остервенением рвал на кусочки смятую страницу, пока наконец не успокоился. Сделал глубокий вдох, улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты настолько твердой походкой, насколько мог.  
Внизу не оказалось никого, кроме малышки с бантом; на вопрос, как ее зовут, она так и ответила: «Малышка», — с ужасно серьезным выражением лица. После недолгой переписки со вздохом отдала Росинанту его сигареты — пачка была почти пустой — и зажигалку. Выглядела девчонка при этом подозрительно расстроенной, и Росинант торопливо вывел:  
«Курить вредно».  
— Ага, по вам и видно, — хмыкнула Малышка и ушла, заявив, что у нее еще много дел по дому, и следить, чтобы всякие дураки не свернули себе шею на лестнице, в них не входит.  
На улице было свежо и сыро. Росинант с наслаждением затянулся, выпустил в стылый воздух струю дыма и уверенно зашагал к самой большой и отвратной куче хлама. Сел на корточки, покопался в ней и выудил проржавевшую металлическую коробку, из которой вытащил ден-ден-муши с треснувшим панцирем.  
— Тишина, — шепотом велел он и, оглядевшись по сторонам, убедился, что надежно скрыт от чужих глаз горами мусора и железного лома, а от ушей — своим дьявольским фруктом. Если кто и наткнется, просто решит, что немой братец молодого господина окончательно тронулся. Живописное зрелище.  
Он стукнул по панцирю ден-ден-муши три раза, и та открыла глаза.  
— Имбирный пряник. Прибыл на место. Веду наблюдение. На всякий случай связь временно в одностороннем порядке. При первой возможности вышлю копии найденных документов. Отбой.  
Спрятав улитку, Росинант медленно выпрямился, отменил действие фрукта и затушил окурок. В пачке оставалась всего одна сигарета, и он дал себе слово, что спустит шкуру с любого, кто рискнет снова спереть их, будь то взрослый или ребенок. Тем более ребенок.  
Детей он не любил. Они были или слабые, или злые.  
Росинант точно помнил: перед тем, как отрубиться в комнате Дофламинго, который с перекошенной физиономией выскочил за дверь, он успел накрыть себя «Тишиной» и не мог в горячечном бреду наговорить лишнего, например, о тех же детях. 

Наверное, Дофламинго, собравший за следующие несколько месяцев целый сиротский приют, был на редкость прозорливым говнюком, не упускавшим шанса сделать что-то назло брату. Или просто полной противоположностью Росинанта.  
Факт оставался фактом: с каждым днем под ногами вертелось все больше мелюзги. Они мнили себя как минимум будущими Роджерами и отчаянно не любили Росинанта. Он охотно отвечал взаимностью, успокаивая себя тем, что очередной меткий пинок отправит очередного сопляка куда-нибудь подальше от мыслей стать ужасным пиратом.  
Многие и правда исчезали после первого подзатыльника или тумака, и Росинант каждый раз с тоскливым злорадством думал: если бы четырнадцать лет назад рядом с ним и братом оказался какой-нибудь взрослый с головой на плечах и тяжелой рукой, то из Дофламинго, да и из него самого выросло бы что-то куда более толковое.  
Оставшиеся в Спайдер Майлз дети провожали Росинанта злобными взглядами, пакостили исподтишка и редко, побаиваясь и в основном обходя стороной. Это было на руку: он давно перенес ящик с ден-ден-муши под полой шубы в свою комнату и при каждом разговоре накрывал ее «Тишиной», но все равно опасался любого шороха.  
Разумеется, не зря. 

***  
При первом же взгляде на нового мальчишку стало ясно, что на этот раз Дофламинго подобрал самого гадкого ребенка из всех возможных. Росинант и так чертовски вымотался после задания, муторного и унылого, как обычно, сводящегося к «Раздобудь мне эту штуку, чтобы никто тебя не увидел, а если вдруг увидят, то не оставляй никого в живых». А теперь еще и надежда на отдых стремительно таяла по мере того, как разгорался злобный огонек интереса в глазах пацана.  
Новички всегда любили выделываться. И были чудовищно шумными.  
Росинант решил, что слишком устал для этого дерьма. Переступив порог дома, он тут же схватил пацана за ворот и, не замедляя шага, швырнул со всей силы в окно. Не спеша поднялся в свою комнату, рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь, и вырубился.  
Проснулся он среди ночи от неприятного ощущения чего-то липкого на лице. Росинант вытащил из-под подушки стопку готовых табличек, отыскал среди них «Пошел на хуй, Требол» и взмахнул над головой.  
— Вот идиот, — фыркнул низкий насмешливый голос, и Росинант скривился.  
Искать табличку «Пошел на хуй, Доффи» было бесполезно: как только он заводил такую, на ней сразу же оказывалась приписка кривым почерком: «Только после тебя». Росинант вздохнул и сел, мрачно разглядывая довольно посмеивающегося Дофламинго, который устроился на краю его кровати. Тот поднял бутылку в пародии на тост и жадно присосался к горлышку, запрокинув голову. Вино стекало по подбородку брата, несколько пятен украшало рубашку, как наверняка минуту назад «украсило» щеку Росинанта.  
Дофламинго допил и поставил пустую бутылку на пол, та упала и с дребезжанием покатилась.  
— Ты зачем мальчишку пытался угробить? Он мне все рассказал.  
«Раздражал».  
— Да он с тобой и рта раскрыть не успел, — Дофламинго хмыкнул, размял шею, и Росинант только сейчас понял, что на нем нет очков. Значит, липким на лице было не только вино, но и взгляд. — Теперь вынашивает страшный план мести!  
Росинант пожал плечами, игнорируя хохот брата: тот, похоже, вовсю развлекался.  
«Пусть попробует. Он все равно не справится. А если вдруг и...»  
— Да нет, конечно, — перебил заглядывающий в блокнот Дофламинго. Облизал губы и зевнул. — Он перспективный мальчишка, но все же... Если поднимет на тебя руку, я его пристрелю. Любого пристрелю. Я всем так сказал, имей в виду. Ты же мой Коразон.  
Росинант застыл, ошарашенно глядя, как Дофламинго стаскивает через голову залитую вином рубашку и швыряет через плечо.  
Когда тот вытянулся рядом на кровати, пнув коленкой, мол, подвинься, Росинант стиснул зубы и треснул его по лицу всей пачкой именных «Пошел на хуй». Дофламинго только поморщился и вдруг дернул за руку на себя, пробормотал в шею сонно и влажно:  
— Да сам ты иди, достал... Спи давай. Никто тебя не убьет, пока я рядом. Бра-а-атик...  
Росинант подышал через нос, борясь с тошнотой: от Дофламинго несло кислым вином и потом, резким приторно-сладким одеколоном.  
Заснуть удалось только к утру, где-то между услужливо подкинутой воображением картинкой с корчащимся на полу с перебитыми ногами Дофламинго и мыслью о том, чтобы сняться к черту с этого задания.  
Когда Росинант проснулся, комната была пуста, только в углу сиротливо лежала бутылка. Он со злостью пнул ее, и от слишком сильного удара та влетела в стену и разбилась; один из мелких осколков оцарапал правое бедро. Росинант уставился на расплывающееся на белой штанине алое пятно, беззвучно выругался и пошел вниз искать Малышку с бинтами.  
В главном зале он заметил Ло, и радость, промелькнувшая на лице мальчишки при виде крови, заставила окончательно проснуться.  
Дофламинго определенно преуспел в том, чтобы находить по всему свету гаденышей себе под стать. Пока Росинанта перебинтовывали на кухне, Ло с ухмылкой наблюдал за ним из-за приоткрытой двери. Глядя на него, Росинант понимал особенно ясно: когда «ни за что не убивать» превратится в «убейте любой ценой», любой человек Дофламинго с радостью послушается приказа.  
И этот приказ — только вопрос времени. 

***  
Ло бесил чем дальше, тем сильней. Он придумывал самые пакостные, самые жестокие издевательства, будто нарочно стараясь довести Росинанта до припадка.  
В который раз спустившись на кухню к Малышке за бинтами, Росинант выслушал ее сокрушенные вздохи и вдруг понял, что другие дети перестали его донимать, а он и не заметил.  
«Тебе меня жаль?»  
Малышка хмыкнула и принялась перевязывать его ладонь, на которую утром совершенно случайно свалился со шкафа нож. Который, конечно же, оказался там тоже совершенно случайно.  
— Не-а, — выдала она абсолютно искренне и потуже затянула бинт, заставив Росинанта стиснуть зубы. — Чего вас жалеть, вы же взрослый и сильный. Ну, дурак немножко, бывает. Просто если вы из-за Ло сильно покалечитесь, молодой господин расстроится. Хотя, — она задумчиво покусала губу, — тогда он прибьет Ло, а это будет хорошо.  
«Тебе не нравится Ло?»  
— Он никому не нравится, — скривилась Малышка. — Вечно выдумывает всякие гадости и считает себя самым умным. И за чай никогда спасибо не скажет.  
Пробравшийся на кухню Буйвол сел на табурет — тот жалобно скрипнул, — поерзал, одернул очередную куртку, из которой успел вырасти за месяц, и шмыгнул носом.  
— Ло злой, — пробубнил он обиженно. — Подумаешь, на телеге под трупами ехал. Я вот не ел два дня, пока сюда добирался! — в его глазах отразился ужас, а когда Малышка засмеялась — обида.  
— Ладно, потерпим, — сказала она, деловито сворачивая оставшиеся бинты и пряча их в карман передника. Вздохнула, добавила все же с тенью сочувствия: — Ло сказал, все равно умрет через три года.  
«Почему?»  
— Он ведь из Флеванса, — недоуменно посмотрела на него Малышка. Покровительственно похлопала по плечу: — Но не заразный, не бойтесь. Просто злобный.  
— Доффи... Молодой господин сказал, что вылечит его, — проговорил Буйвол, отведя взгляд и явно смутившись. Потом поднял глаза на Росинанта: — Правда же?  
Тот только пожал плечами. Он узнал куда больше, чем рассчитывал. «Не стоит верить всем обещаниям Доффи», — написал он и подмигнул, усмехнувшись. Малышка с Буйволом засмеялись в ответ, достаточно натянуто, чтобы до Росинанта дошло: он слишком засиделся.  
Поднимаясь в свою комнату, он грохнулся на лестнице и выбил зуб. С трудом поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за перила, сплюнул под ноги кровью и понял, что в одной из ступенек зияет дыра. Несмотря на неприглядный внешний вид, внутри дом Дофламинго всегда был в отличном состоянии, иного брат и допустить не мог.  
Снизу послышался смешок.  
Росинант закусил ноющую губу, написал в блокноте: «Все равно ты скоро умрешь», — выдрал листок и швырнул назад. Когда он дохромал до верха лестницы, то опустил глаза и увидел бледное как полотно лицо Ло, выражение которого определенно стоило как минимум сегодняшнего падения.  
Вечером, едва Росинант закончил диктовать ден-ден-муши отчет и пошел на свалку размять ноги и покурить, на него налетел мелкий комок ярости и ткнул ножом под ребра. Подло, со спины — чего еще можно было ожидать от питомца Доффи? Так же быстро скрылся с глаз, видимо, зассал добивать или самонадеянно решил, что хватит и одного удара.  
Досадная мелочь, подумаешь, всего лишь еще один шрам ко всем остальным, покрывавшим тело кривыми, как почерк Доффи, росчерками. Просто чуть глубже прочих.  
Перед ужином брат заглянул к нему и, конечно же, заметил повязку под рубашкой: бинты Росинант накладывал сам, решив не дергать лишний раз Малышку, и те лежали немного неровно, чересчур быстро пропитываясь кровью.  
— Это еще что? — спросил Дофламинго.  
«Враг. Я с ним разобрался».  
— Разобрался, и хорошо, — кивнул тот. — А бинты смени.  
Росинант замешкался, возясь с повязкой, и подошел к столовой последним. Замер у двери: прямо напротив, за дальним концом стола, сидел Ло, и у него тряслись пальцы.  
Мальчишку поймали уже через час после побега и притащили домой без особых трудностей. Ребенок. Глупый злой ребенок. Господи, до чего Росинант докатился. Воюет с детьми.  
Ло поднял взгляд и замер: глаза у него были застывшие, черные, такие ошарашенные, что Росинант машинально отступил за дверь, подумал и вернулся в свою комнату — аппетит все равно пропал. Он уселся в кресло, прикрыл глаза и вдруг понял: есть слабые дети, есть злые, а есть злые от своей слабости. От страха и боли.  
Каким был когда-то и...  
— Ты чего не спустился? — донесся сквозь дрему голос Дофламинго, звучащий обеспокоенно и ласково. — Плохо себя чувствуешь? Принести ужин сюда? Покормить с ложечки?  
«Только попробуй. Сбегу, как Ло».  
— Больше не сбежит. Я ему велел, а то что за глупости, — Дофламинго рассмеялся, и Росинанта отпустило. — Я решил — толковый мальчишка, не жалуется, не дурак. Он теперь часть Семьи. У меня на него большие планы. 

***  
Мелкие и крупные пакости прекратились; казалось, всю свою ярость Ло теперь спускал на учебу, проглатывая книгу за книгой так быстро, словно от этого и в самом деле зависела его жизнь. Иногда Росинант наблюдал издалека, как мальчишка тренируется с Диаманте или Гладиусом. Все такой же тощий и злой, но куда более сосредоточенный, тот делал несомненные успехи.  
Впрочем, смотреть быстро надоедало, да и времени особо не было. Дофламинго не давал скучать, поручая все больше несложных, но изрядно выматывающих дел. Иногда даже оставлял вместо себя главным в Спайдер Майлз, отлучаясь на встречи, о которых не делился подробностями. Коразон, говорил он, не просто один из четырех старших офицеров, а второй по значимости человек в Семье.  
Это было скорее одолжением с его стороны, подачкой, игрой — разумеется, люди Дофламинго не считали Росинанта полноценной заменой боссу. К нему по-прежнему относились с насмешкой, но без злобы. Это было на руку — непутевый брат молодого господина, не мешается под ногами, и то хорошо.  
В одну из особенно долгих отлучек Дофламинго Росинант рискнул и методично обыскал его кабинет, ящик за ящиком, полку за полкой. Карты, письма, биржевые отчеты — за эти пару лет бок о бок с братом он отлично научился читать между строк. Информации было так много, что он решился отправить шифрованные копии в Маринфорд письмом. Несколькими письмами для верности.  
Дофламинго задерживался, и Росинант с удивлением ловил себя на мысли, что заскучал. Он читал газеты, курил, изредка выползая на тусклое солнце: весна в этой дыре начиналась, когда хотя бы раз в неделю не шел дождь. 

Голоса он заслышал издалека: сперва неожиданно для себя обрадовался, что злобный звереныш Ло наконец-то поладил с другими детьми. Нет, уже не детьми, им ведь всем было по двенадцать-тринадцать лет, время летело чертовски быстро...  
Потом Росинант вслушался в то, о чем они говорили, и застыл.  
— Ну, тайное имя, — недовольно протянул Ло. — У вас что, правда нету?  
— Не-а. Да зачем оно нужно? — хмыкнула Малышка, и Буйвол засмеялся, но быстро замолчал — должно быть, под мрачным взглядом Ло. Дурак, какой же дурак, почему все книжки и уроки не пошли ему впрок!  
— Это круто, — с уверенностью заявил дурак Ло. — Тем более Ди. Мне папа говорил... Ай!  
Росинант сунул вырывающегося пацана подмышку и зашагал к порту, едва не срываясь на бег. Хорошо, что Дофламинго еще не вернулся. Значит, он успеет...  
— Пусти меня, придурок! Я сказал, пусти!  
Росинант свернул в первый попавшийся переулок, встряхнул Ло и поставил перед собой. Разомкнул губы, велел: «Тишина», — и тот замер, изумленно глядя на него.  
— Это фрукт. Теперь нас никто не услышит. Не говори Доффи, — сказал Росинант и закурил. — А я не скажу ему, что ты Ди. Он их ненавидит. Договорились?  
— Черта с два, — насупился Ло и мрачно уставился на него из-под полей потрепанной шапки. Дурацкая шапка, и зачем она ему только? — Доффи... — он осекся и сжал губы. Вблизи было заметно, что белые пятна на его лице и шее стали больше, расползлись известковыми кляксами. Ло нахмурился и продолжил уже уверенней: — Доффи обо мне заботится. С чего это я должен ему врать?  
— Доффи чудовище, — быстро сказал Росинант, почувствовав, как его наполняет деятельная злость, уверенно тесня сонную скуку последних недель. — Он убил нашего отца, еще когда был ребенком. А я не смог остановить. Потому что был слабаком. Зато сейчас не слабак.  
— Ты все врешь, — недоверчиво покачал головой Ло. — Из вредности. Чтобы меня позлить. Или проверить. Это такая проверка?  
— Это Доффи все время врет. Думаешь, он и правда тебя вылечит? Использует как живую бомбу в лучшем случае. Или просто оставит. Как оставил меня когда-то. И ты умрешь.  
— Тебе-то какое дело?! — взорвался Ло, и Росинант отшвырнул окурок в сторону. Чертыхнулся и принялся тушить тлеющий рукав, не спуская с Ло глаз.  
— Я хочу тебе помочь. Хочу, чтобы ты понял: можно жить без всего этого дерьма про славных пиратов. Господи, ты совсем тупой, раз до сих пор в него веришь? Веришь Доффи?  
— Иди к черту! — заорал Ло и пустился бежать.  
Когда Росинант поймал его, в глазах у Ло стояли слезы. И страх.  
Росинант осознал, что не хочет видеть, как тот перерастет в злость. Нет. Не у этого мальчишки. Нужно избавить его от страха смерти — и Ло поймет, что можно жить иначе, без ненависти ко всему миру. Без боли. Ради чего-то хорошего и стоящего. Росинант смог — и мальчишка тоже сможет. Ло упертый. Ло сильный. Совсем как Доффи.  
Но пока что не такой злой. 

***  
Первую неделю Росинант провел как в аду: узнав, что он служит в Дозоре, Ло озверел. Все прежние издевательства мелкого паршивца казались цветочками: по двадцать раз на дню Ло пытался сбежать, оглушить и сбежать, поджечь и сбежать, зарезать и сбежать, — пока Росинант не спеленал его веревкой по рукам и ногам и не засунул в рот кляп, доставая только ради в меру успешных попыток накормить. О том, чтобы причалить к берегу, и речи не шло.  
— Отпусти меня, ты, псих! Я хочу поговорить с Доффи!  
— Ага, так я и разрешу тебе ему позвонить, — Росинант фыркнул, увернулся от выплюнутого в лицо супа и со вздохом вернул кляп на место. — Проголодаешься — поешь как миленький.  
Ло насупился и отвернулся. Он был крепко привязан к мачте небольшого кораблика, который Росинант попросту спер: судно выглядело надежным и быстрым, но с таким пассажиром на борту явно грозило в любой момент пойти ко дну. Достойная смерть для фруктовика, ничего не скажешь.  
Росинант убрал в сторону жестяную миску. Суп остынет. Ну и черт с ним.  
— Хватит беситься. Я оставил ему записку. Написал, что ищу тебе лекарство и мы скоро вернемся.  
Ло уставился на него во все глаза.  
— Не будешь плеваться?  
Тот медленно покачал головой. Росинант осторожно вытащил кляп и на всякий случай отсел подальше.  
— Доффи в курсе того, что ты задумал? — спросил Ло с явным недоверием.  
— Конечно в курсе. Он мне доверяет, — соврал Росинант, и Ло скривился, но промолчал. Потом тихо спросил:  
— Почему ты ему тогда не написал, что я на тебя напал? Он сказал, ты с каким-то врагом столкнулся...  
— Можно подумать, ты мне друг, — расхохотался Росинант, и Ло сжался, отведя взгляд. Росинанту стало стыдно, и он осторожно потрепал мальчишку по голове. — Извини. Конечно, ты мне не враг. Ты просто очень много пережил. И имеешь полное право злиться на всех вокруг. Но если будешь делать это вечно, никакого толку не выйдет.  
— Ну ты же злишься на Доффи еще с детства, сам говорил, — Ло мотнул головой, скидывая его руку, и Росинант закусил губу. Попался. Глупо, ничего не скажешь.  
— Это другое, — отрезал он, — Дофламинго — преступник...  
— Ничего не другое!  
— А я сказал — другое! Я дозорный, ты должен мне верить.  
— Черта с два! — заорал Ло и вдруг всхлипнул. — Я ненавижу дозорных, понял? Ненавижу! Они всех убили! Маму, папу, сестру! Всех в городе! Чтобы никто не смог сбежать, не смог рассказать, как нас обманывало правительство! Мы же были не заразные! Мы были безоружные! Мы им верили! А у них были ружья и огнеметы, они не выпускали из Флеванса никого, никого!  
— Только трупы, — прошептал Росинант, и Ло разревелся, сыпля проклятьями.  
Росинант развязал его и крепко удерживал, пока тот не успокоился и не затих.  
Лодка покачивалась на волнах. Высоко в небе кричали чайки, светило солнце. Сидящий перед ним мальчик умирал, а всему миру было наплевать.  
Но не Росинанту.  
— Я тебя вылечу. Я обещаю. Доффи врет. Пожалуйста, не верь ему.  
Ло смотрел на него долго, не мигая, и с каждой секундой в его глазах рос страх.  
— Я не такой бесполезный, как кажусь. Это все прикрытие. Я же дозо... А, к черту Дозор. Я свяжусь с ними, переживут без меня пару месяцев. К черту Доффи. Я просто хочу тебе помочь. Вылечу — и можешь идти куда хочешь. Договорились?  
— В самом деле, нам не мешает найти хорошего врача, — медленно выговорил Ло с неожиданной злостью в голосе и рассмеялся тихим дребезжащим смехом. — Где там твой суп? Гадость, наверное?  
— Еще какая! — обрадовался Росинант, и Ло рассмеялся снова, еще тише, но уже гораздо спокойней.  
Он уснул после пятой ложки, устало привалившись спиной к мачте. Росинант осторожно переложил его себе на колени и укрыл полой шубы. Несмотря на яркое солнце, Ло знобило.  
Росинанта тоже. 

Больница сменялась больницей — большие и маленькие, недавно отстроенные и совсем обшарпанные, они были абсолютно одинаковыми. Везде работали чудовища, только прикидывавшиеся людьми. Они все походили на Доффи фальшивыми улыбками, расцветавшими при виде монет. Они все спешили вызвать дозорных, стоило только произнести название болезни.  
Ло злился, орал на них, обзывал идиотами, но очень скоро сник и просто молча брал Росинанта за руку, уводя прочь из очередной больницы. После настал черед Росинанта орать и сыпать проклятьями, но толку от этого не было никакого.  
— Пожалуйста, сходи в следующий раз без меня, — попросил Ло, глядя в ночное небо. Он кутался в шубу и делал вид, что не дрожит. Выходило плохо.  
— Извини. Я понимаю.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — Ло покачал головой и отвернулся. — Маму и папу убили в госпитале. Они там работали. А сестру лечили. Больше не могу, хватит, ну пожалуйста. Ты меня так достал...  
Росинант долго сидел, уставившись на пламя. Ло лежал неподвижно, наверное, уснул. Он много спал в последнее время, а вот Росинант не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз хотя бы дремал. Злость, переполнявшая нутро, звонко плескалась уже на уровне горла и грозила вот-вот хлынуть через рот. Главное, не захлебнуться.  
— Мои родители тоже умерли, знаешь, Ло, — негромко проговорил он.  
Наедине со своей и чужой болью Росинант чувствовал себя омерзительно слабым. Раньше его постоянно окружали дозорные, сослуживцы на разных заданиях, потом — люди Доффи, сам Доффи, который заполнял собой все пространство так, что рядом невозможно было дышать.  
Сейчас вокруг было только молчаливо и бездумно глядящее небо и крохотный клочок земли, освещенный костром. Маленький кусочек мира только для него. Ло спал, и можно было продолжать тихо говорить. Как же он соскучился по звуку собственного голоса за эти годы, ну надо же...  
— Наш отец верил: все равны, не должно быть бедняков и знати. Он думал, мы сможем отказаться от всех привилегий, от денег и рабов, жить скромно, среди обычных людей. Только они так не думали. О нет, — Росинант замолчал, с горечью понимая, что говорит почти как брат. Но не говорить было невозможно. — Вернуться домой не вышло, отец звонил, просил, но его не хотели слушать. Мариджоа — не для простолюдинов. Мы долго скрывались и голодали, помощи было ждать неоткуда. Ну, как если бы вы с семьей смогли сбежать из Флеванса, и повсюду оказались только дозорные с одним приказом: убить. А нас не хотели убить. Нас хотели убивать. За все зло, что причинила знать.  
Он пошарил рядом с собой, но сигареты остались в шубе, и Росинант решил не тревожить Ло.  
Холодало; он достал из заднего кармана штанов плоскую флягу, поболтал — на дне еще плескалось, — и жадно приник к горлышку, запрокинув голову. Вино стекало по подбородку; оно закончилось слишком быстро и не принесло тепла. Росинант убрал пустую флягу, сорвал сухой стебель травы и зажал между зубами. Вкуса не было. Ничего не было.  
— Наверное, хорошо, что мама не дожила. У нее была горячка, и мы сильно голодали... А, я уже говорил. Неважно. Потом нас все-таки схватили и повесили на стену. И начали убивать. Долго. Очень долго. Кидали камни, пускали стрелы. Поджигали их. А потом все закончилось. Я плохо помню тот момент, очень страшно было. И больно. — Стебель переломился в руке, и Росинант сорвал новый. Повертел в пальцах. — Я висел и думал: пусть все закончится, пожалуйста, я больше не могу. И Доффи закричал, а я вырубился. И все вырубились, потому что у Доффи была Королевская Воля. Такая штука, которая уложит любого. Кажется, Доффи снял нас со стены. Дальше я плохо помню. Через два года... Знаешь, я так долго старался об этом не думать, что уже и забыл. Да, кажется, два. Чуть меньше. В общем, я, наверное, грохнулся в обморок от голода, а когда пришел в себя, Доффи сказал, что так продолжаться не может. И выстрелил. Отцу. Прямо в голову. Я стоял и плакал, а Доффи велел помогать. И тогда я увидел, что он держит в руках пилу. И я... не помню. Я сбежал. Спрятался. Чтобы никто меня не нашел. Доффи кричал, что он делает это ради нас и с головой предателя пустят обратно на Мариджоа, что я бесполезный слабак, так громко кричал, мне казалось, я оглохну. А теперь ты ему веришь...  
Он замолчал, задохнувшись, лег на спину, с трудом переводя сбившееся дыхание. Сердце колотилось быстро и гулко, Росинант сглотнул его на подступах к горлу и закрыл глаза. Сон не шел, и он лежал так, стиснув зубы, до самого утра, слушая шум ветра в высокой сухой траве и стук собственного сердца.  
— Кора-сан, — пробормотали над ухом, и Росинант поднял веки. Ло стоял рядом с шубой в руках и неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. — Ты совсем дурак, что ли, на земле спать?  
— От тебя заразился, — радостно оскалился Росинант, и Ло скривился, накинув шубу ему на голову.  
Росинант стянул ее, уселся, и улыбка медленно сошла с его лица.  
Ло вяло ворошил прутом тлеющие угли, и лицо у него было застывшее и белое от пятен, захвативших почти всю кожу.  
— Прости, — прошептал Росинант и снова выдавил из себя улыбку. — Я свяжусь с Доффи. Ты был прав, он справился бы лучше...  
— Не надо, — проговорил Ло быстро и тихо. Он кинул прут в давно догоревший костер. — Ты справишься и без него. Куда ты там хотел дальше плыть? На Хорусс? Там же не больница, а какие-то колдуны недоделанные.  
— Я уверен, тебе понравится!  
— А еще больше мне понравится горячий суп, — Ло передернул плечами. — Только не вари его сам, а то я прямо тут и сдохну. 

***  
Они не доплыли до Хорусса. Они вообще никуда не поплыли.  
Ло начало знобить еще на берегу, и на корабле он отключился, едва Росинант опустил его, закутанного в шубу, рядом с собой на палубу.  
Росинант глубоко вздохнул и достал из трюма ден-ден-муши. Поежился на ветру и набрал номер.  
— Нагулялись?  
«Да», — отстучал Росинант по трубке.  
— Так и думал. Ло с тобой?  
«Да».  
— Он жив, я надеюсь?  
«Да».  
— Он здоров?  
«Нет».  
— Слушай меня внимательно, идиот, и не вздумай снова пропасть на несколько месяцев! Я перезвоню через пять минут и скажу, куда плыть. Только попробуй сбежать.  
Он ждал звонка так долго, что уснул рядом с Ло. Последние дни Росинант врал ему, что у них все еще полно денег на еду, врал, что сыт, врал, что все будет хорошо: поглядите только, каким чудесным лжецом можно стать, связавшись с братом!  
— Плывите обратно в Спайдер Майлз, — велел перезвонивший через добрый час Доффи. — Я нашел способ вылечить Ло. Это Опе-Опе. Возвращайтесь немедленно!  
Так громко Дофламинго орал только четырнадцать лет назад. Росинант сидел, крепко сжимая в руке замолчавшую ден-ден-муши, пока не заметил, что Ло проснулся и подсел ближе.  
— С кем ты говорил? — прохрипел он и закашлялся.  
— Все хорошо, Ло, — улыбнулся Росинант как можно шире и рассмеялся. — Все просто чудесно! Есть такой фрукт, Опе-Опе, если его съесть, то можно вылечить любую болезнь!  
— И ты его нашел? — недоверчиво протянул Ло, но на бледном лице медленно расцветала ответная улыбка. — Я же говорил, что ты справишься! Ну, покажи, где Опе-Опе?  
— Нам надо до него доплыть, но уже через пару дней будешь здоров, вот увидишь!  
Ло перевел взгляд на ден-ден-муши и беззвучно распахнул рот. Потом захлопнул.  
— Кому ты звонил? — нахмурился он и зачастил, не давая вставить ни слова: — Куда мы плывем? Кора-сан, не смей мне врать, хватит, ну хватит, ты же не врешь, ты не такой, я знаю!  
— В Спайдер Майлз. Но это не важно, — поспешно перебил его Росинант и обхватил за плечи. — Самое главное — ты будешь здоров. Мы справились, Ло!  
— Доффи справился, — проговорил Ло и метнулся к борту с невесть откуда взявшейся силой. Росинант успел перехватить его, крепко прижал к себе, с трудом уворачиваясь от ударов. Ло словно с ума сошел, он рвался прочь и орал:  
— Я не хочу его видеть! И тебя не хочу! Идите к черту оба! Я туда не поплыву! Не смей туда плыть! Я сам доберусь, а ты катись в свой Дозор, катись подальше отсюда, зачем я тебя вообще встретил!  
Он закашлялся и отрубился быстрее, чем Росинант опустил его на палубу.  
Это было подло и жестоко, но он примотал Ло к мачте и отчалил, глядя прямо перед собой.  
Можно было связаться с Доффи и узнать, где тот нашел Опе-Опе, стоивший миллиарды белли. Можно было связаться с Дозором — у тех наверняка была информация про фрукты такой ценности.  
Нужно было одно: торопиться изо всех сил, чтобы успеть. У Росинанта было время. У Ло оно заканчивалось. 

Ло больше не приходил в себя, только стонал во сне и пару раз тихо плакал. Росинант кутал его и упрямо вел судно вперед.  
На Спайдер Майлз они причалили ночью. Росинант спрятал кораблик в небольшой бухте рядом с портом, поправил на Ло шубу и криво улыбнулся. Он вернется совсем скоро. Ничего страшного не случится. Не должно. Он долго умывал горящее лицо в холодной воде, не обращая внимания на слабость, прокатывавшуюся волнами по телу, стоило погрузить руки в море.  
Он окутал себя «Тишиной» и быстро побежал к дому, радуясь, что пару месяцев назад, когда у них еще были деньги, Ло уговорил его купить не такую приметную одежду. Росинант не собирался задерживаться здесь надолго и уж точно не хотел быть замеченным. Он проберется внутрь, украдет Опе-Опе, если понадобится — убьет пару уродов, — а потом спасет Ло. И они уплывут далеко-далеко, как можно дальше отсюда.  
Ло понравится в Дозоре. Росинант сделает все, чтобы понравилось. Ло обязательно поймет — среди дозорных есть и честные люди.  
Дом встретил тишиной, темнотой и покоем. Росинант, конечно же, запнулся о толстый ковер в комнате Дофламинго, не успев даже толком обрадоваться, что брата здесь не оказалось.  
Впрочем, Опе-Опе тоже не было.  
Росинант чертыхнулся под нос и спустился по лестнице. За поясом были прихваченные из ящика стола пистолеты. Если потребуется, он застрелит и Дофламинго. Не струсит. Больше нет.  
— Доффи, все? Твоя проверка закончилась? — раздалось за спиной.  
— Что? — спросил он, снова запнувшись, и застыл на месте.  
Он задал вопрос вслух. Идиот, долбаный идиот. Надо взять себя в руки, он все равно под «Тишиной», ничего страшного не случилось. Росинант медленно повернулся: на него смотрел изрядно вымахавший за его отсутствие Буйвол, который тут же пробормотал:  
— Ничего. Извини, Доффи.  
«Он меня слышал, — пронеслось в голове. И следом: — Фрукт не работает. Тут где-то есть кайросеки?»  
Росинант достал из кармана зажигалку — сигареты давно кончились, — чиркнул несколько раз и замер, наконец осознав услышанное. Буйвол дважды назвал его чужим именем. Глядя в спину. И в лицо.  
— Извините, молодой господин, — вдруг выпалил тот и хлопнул себя по лбу. — Малышка говорит, мы еще не заслужили звать вас «Доффи», но я все время забываю.  
— Следи за языком, — процедил сквозь зубы Росинант и отбросил зажигалку в сторону.  
Засунул руки в карманы штанов. Пальцы тряслись. Он вспомнил, как дрожал все еще бессознательный Ло, когда Росинант оставлял его в порту, и похолодел. Надо было спешить; Буйвол всегда был не большого ума, наверняка в полумраке и без дурацкой раскраски и одежды спутал его с Дофламинго, к тому же за эти несколько месяцев лицо у Росинанта похудело и заострилось, наверное, и в самом деле стал похож на брата.  
— Так, — сказал он, подпустив недовольства в голос — стараться особо и не пришлось. — Проверка. Еще не закончилась, нет. Если пройдешь, можешь звать меня «Доффи», когда захочешь.  
Буйвол просиял и уставился на него горящим обожанием взглядом. Росинанта передернуло, он улыбнулся и с усилием не отвел глаза. Буйвол моргнул и удивленно вскинул брови:  
— А вы без очков?  
Очки. Нужны очки. Точно.  
Надо найти их. Потом Опе-Опе. Спасти Ло.  
Остальное неважно.  
Не страшно.  
Он подумает об остальном потом.  
Например, о том, что Доффи никогда не взял бы в Семью идиотов, не способных узнать его в лицо.  
— Так и будешь стоять и пялиться или принесешь мне наконец запасные? — фыркнул он, чувствуя, как голова начинает раскалываться.  
— В малой гостиной всегда есть одни! — выпалил Буйвол и расплылся в улыбке от своей находчивости. — Идемте, молодой господин!  
Росинант машинально прошел за ним несколько шагов, потом одернул себя: нет, конечно, нет, Дофламинго на его месте уселся бы в кресло и велел поторапливаться. Он остановился и спросил с издевкой в голосе:  
— Мне что, по-твоему, нечем больше заняться?  
— Так мы уже пришли, — удивился замерший впереди Буйвол и распахнул перед ним двери.  
Росинант застыл на пороге, ослепнув на мгновение от яркого света, заливающего комнату. Проморгался и заметил на столике у дальней стены фрукт. Потом — стоящих вдоль остальных стен людей. Людей Доффи...  
Увидел Йолу — та была ближе всех и улыбалась ему широко и радостно. И немного напряженно. Он криво ухмыльнулся в ответ, лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше. Поднял руку, щурясь и прикрывая глаза от света, другую медленно повел за спину, к пистолетам; Буйвол выпалил под боком:  
— Скорее, господин искал очки!  
Йола резко выдохнула, сказала негромко и взволнованно:  
— Мы так скучали, Доффи.  
И Росинант почувствовал, как фальшивая улыбка стекает с его лица словно нарисованная.  
...его людей. Он должен был в это поверить, хотя бы на несколько минут. И доиграть дурацкий спектакль до конца.  
Он подумает об остальном потом.  
Росинант шагнул вперед; дверь за спиной хлопнула, закрываясь, он обернулся: Буйвол оперся об нее спиной.  
— Проверка закончилась, ведь правда? — протянул он с недоумением, и Диаманте весело рассмеялся, дернув его за ухо:  
— Конечно. — Он повернулся к Росинанту и отвесил поклон, взмахнув плащом. — Молодой господин может быть в нас уверен. Мы защитим Семью от любого.  
— Да, да, — раздраженно бросил Росинант. Он быстрым шагом пересек комнату, взял со стола Опе-Опе, подкинул в руке, усмехнулся — как наверняка сделал бы Дофламинго. — Даже если это будет...  
— Даже если это будет он сам, — спокойно договорил Диаманте. — Потому что Семья — самое важное.  
— Дайте мне очки! — рявкнул Росинант и услышал над ухом щелчки взведенных курков. И насмешливый шепот Требола:  
— Ты хорошо старался, Коразон, мы почти поверили. Но ты не сказал пароль. Ну, не дергайся, запнешься ведь, упадешь, поранишься. Фрукт раздавишь, упаси боже. А нам еще Ло спасать. Доффи сказал, даже если тебя придется убить, новым Коразоном будет Ло. И новым боссом. Не волнуйся. Одного мы вырастили, вырастим и другого. Не переживай, мы его уже ищем, убежать он точно не мог, Доффи говорил, мальчонка совсем плох...  
— Заткнись, — прошептал Росинант.  
Он медленно развернулся, сунул Опе-Опе за пазуху под укоризненным взглядом Требола.  
И ударил изо всех оставшихся сил.  
Их было не очень много, а людей Доффи — наоборот. Он ломанулся к окну, отстреливаясь, почувствовал, как накрывает волна слабости, и едва успел увернуться от офицера с цепью из кайросеки в руках. Значит, все еще можно было воспользоваться фруктом — но каким, «Тишина» ведь сегодня не сработала, да и толку от нее в драке? В нелепом, отчаянном порыве Росинант попытался атаковать нитями, но ничего не вышло.  
Его скрутили позорно быстро, обмотали запястья цепью и двинули под колени, заставив рухнуть на пол. Росинант лежал на отбитом боку, перед глазами все плыло и шло рябью, словно он тонул.  
— Больше не бейте, — велел кто-то. Кажется, Требол, потому что голос захихикал и добавил: — Разве не видите — Доффи сейчас вернется.  
— Нет, — прошептал Росинант и повторил громче: — Нет, нет!  
Его никто не спешил убивать, но то, что происходило, было страшнее смерти. Росинанта охватил ужас, какой чувствуешь только раз в жизни: упираясь лопатками в стену, за которой одна пустота.  
Росинант уже чувствовал это раньше. Он вспомнил. И закричал. 

***  
На палубе и в трюме никого не было.  
Он быстро пошел в сторону порта, обыскивая все ближайшие подворотни, медленно и методично, не пропуская ни одной. Ло нашелся в глубокой канаве возле шестого по счету переулка. Он лежал, накрытый шубой с головой, и когда ее сдернули, беззвучно заплакал.  
— Ты вернулся!  
— Как меня зовут?  
Ло отшатнулся и стиснул зубы, но был слишком слаб, чтобы долго отбиваться. После глупого, заранее обреченного боя он наконец откусил от Опе-Опе, скривился и сразу попытался выплюнуть, так что пришлось зажать его рот рукой, дожидаясь, пока прожует.  
— Господи, как же я хочу курить.  
Ло вздрогнул и молча заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Зачем мы столько спустили на ярмарке в Верпе? Можно было два блока купить. А, ладно. Было весело.  
Росинант уставился на выпачканные соком и чужой слюной пальцы и вздохнул, жалея, что надкушенный Опе-Опе уже отдал свою силу и теперь бесполезен. А ведь так было бы просто все решить. Любой знает: попытаешься сожрать второй фрукт за жизнь и тут же сдохнешь. И все закончится.  
У Росинанта все-таки уже был один. Правда, черт знает какой. И он не мог им воспользоваться. Какая ирония.  
— Как меня зовут? — повторил он, и Ло вцепился в отвороты его рубашки, встряхнул как следует. Потом закашлялся, закрыл глаза — и белая болезнь осыпалась с него словно пыльца. — Видишь, все хорошо. Ло, не бойся, ответь. Мне очень важно знать.  
— Ты просто псих, — выдохнул тот и широко распахнул злые глаза. — Чертов псих, тебе лечиться надо!  
— Ло, пожалуйста. Как. Меня. Зовут.  
— Кора-сан, Кора-сан, Кора-сан! — выпалил Ло и опять закашлялся — на этот раз просто поперхнувшись воздухом. — Когда у тебя хорошее настроение, ты Кора-сан, когда хреновое — Доффи, но я, блядь, уже не знаю, что хуже!  
— Не выражайся. Пожалуйста.  
Ло разжал пальцы и сник.  
— Я ничего не понимаю. Я думал, Доффи настоящий, а ты просто у него в голове, и все терпят тебя, как болезнь. Ты так всех бесил, я хотел тебя напугать как следует, чтобы больше не высовывался! Потом решил: Доффи хочет выздороветь, ему нужен врач — и поэтому он подобрал меня, я много знаю от отца и быстро учусь, он всегда говорил, я очень способный. Но потом ты начал творить черт знает что, украл меня, рассказал про родителей и стену, и... — Ло зажал рукой рот, и Росинант тяжело вздохнул.  
— И ты не говорил, что все слышал, потому что я и не спрашивал, да?  
— Да, — буркнул Ло и прижался к нему, спрятав лицо на груди. — Это ты меня спас. Ты, а не Доффи. Ты же настоящий? — спросил он, вскинув голову, и Росинанту было страшно взглянуть на него. Страшно ответить. Потому что если он был настоящим, то такой же реальной была и кровь на его руках. Очень много крови.  
— Я не знаю, Ло.  
Тот подумал и предложил:  
— Свяжись с Дозором. Если боишься, давай я им позвоню!  
Росинант рассмеялся и погладил его по щеке, радуясь тому, какой теплой была здоровая кожа. Служебная ден-ден-муши выпала из кармана во время драки и осталась в Спайдер Майлз. Оглушенный собственной Королевской Волей и кое-чем страшнее, он шел сюда, к Ло, не думая ни о чем. Только бы донести Опе-Опе и успеть.  
Копии документов Росинант отправлял прямиком в Маринфорд. А номер, по которому нужно было связываться с Дозором, никак не мог вспомнить.  
Может, никогда и не знал.  
В голове было пусто и тихо. И так спокойно.  
Росинант — если это действительно было его имя, — запрокинул голову и опять засмеялся.  
— Главное — ты здоров, Ло! Сейчас, дай мне минутку, я что-нибудь придумаю. А хочешь, заглянем на ярмарку?  
Он хохотал все громче и громче, пока пустой череп не наполнился до краев гулким смехом.  
— Ло, беги, — выдохнул Росинант и согнулся пополам от хохота.  
— Кора-сан? — спросил тот удивленно, а потом побледнел, вскочил на ноги и понесся прочь. — Я вас найду! — с трудом расслышал Росинант за собственным громким смехом, и над ухом раздалось недовольное:  
— Ты такой наивный, Роси. Такой слабак.  
Росинант снова согнулся, на этот раз — от боли в ребрах. Дофламинго покачал головой, поправил очки на носу и ударил еще раз, на этот раз — в висок. Росинант осел на грязную землю, мотнул головой.  
Послышались шаги, пара темных фигур замерла у выхода из переулка.  
— Идем отсюда, дорогой, ты же видишь — какой-то пьяница сам себя колотит. И напьются же некоторые до горячки...  
Росинант стиснул зубы, в уши лился негромкий низкий смешок:  
— Посмотри на себя. Такой слабак. Когда нужно было выжить и убить отца — ты позвал меня. Прогнуть этих ублюдков из Мариджоа — снова помог я. Встать на ноги, найти настоящую Семью, дом — я, я, я. Я помогал тебе так часто и удачно, Роси, что ты решил просто наслаждаться жизнью в тени моей славы. А потом на нас напали дозорные — ты, наверное, почти не помнишь, блаженный придурок, как эти блохи в белой форме скакали по нашему — по моему — кораблю! Как мы чудом унесли ноги, как меня оглушило и изрешетило осколками. И ты так сильно удивился, что высунул ненадолго нос. На пару минут. Но тебе хватило. Ты решил, что Дозор — штука сильнее и страшнее даже твоего чудесного храброго братика. И защитит тебя лучше, чем я. Сначала это здорово раздражало, знаешь: приходишь в себя с какой-то клоунской раскраской на лице, все вокруг хлопочут, суетятся, шумят. Заботятся, — с улыбкой протянул Дофламинго, надежно укрытый тьмой. — Но потом я решил: надо дать тебе немного воли. Пусть братик порезвится. Все-таки я ему жизнью обязан, — он звонко рассмеялся, словно бросил на каменную мостовую щедрую пригоршню монет. Но вокруг были только стылая земля и грязь, одна грязь. — Пусть забавляется со своей сломанной улиткой, такой же убогой, как и он сам. А потом ты захотел больше. Ты захотел Ло — я и это тебе позволил. Решил отблагодарить за все годы, что не лез мне под руку, не мешал, был послушным мальчиком. Но ты оказался жадной тварью. Ты хотел себе все и без остатка. И, хитрая сука, умудрился как-то отправить копии бумаг в Дозор. Верго чуть не тронулся, пока их вылавливал! Все, Роси. Каникулы закончились. Скоро я найду Ло — а я обязательно его найду. И мы заживем как прежде. Чудесно заживем. Без тебя. 

***  
Ему снилась глубокая вода; он тонул, но почему-то не захлебывался: просто медленно погружался на дно, и над головой не поднималось ни одного пузырька. Наверное, он уже умер, и его тело скинули в море.  
Временами — очень редко — Росинант выныривал, и тогда тяжелая холодная ладонь ложилась на глаза. Он не знал, своя или чужая, не помнил. Ладонь опускалась ниже, зажимала рот, потом обхватывала шею и начинала легко душить. Росинант размыкал губы, но пузырьков по-прежнему не видел.  
Зато пару раз видел снег, мелкий и колкий; Росинант только успевал открыть рот, чтобы попробовать его на вкус, как глаза тут же закрывались. Бывало и солнце. Еще — какие-то люди. Все они не вызывали особенного желания рассматривать, но Росинант глядел из чистого любопытства. Или скорее от скуки.  
Однажды он поднял веки и уперся взглядом в чью-то смуглую от загара кожу. На ней вились чернильные линии, похожие на водоросли — Росинант видел много таких на дне, где проводил день за днем. Он потянулся к ним, и они дрогнули, приблизились так резко, будто он упал в них лицом. От неожиданности он зажмурился, и за опущенными веками была только привычная морская вода.  
Росинант тонул в ней и чувствовал: что-то изменилось. Водоросли остро пахли йодом, и этот запах слишком напоминал нечто ужасно знакомое.  
Точно. Больницу. 

На улице было светло и жарко, ветер ерошил волосы на затылке. Росинант машинально поднял руку, провел по ним и с удивлением обнаружил, что те совсем короткие. Надо же.  
— Доффи, ты слушаешь?  
— Нет, — честно ответил он, потому что, во-первых, совершенно не слушал, а во-вторых, не был Доффи.  
Перед глазами мелькнули водоросли, он моргнул и улыбнулся, вспоминая.  
— Я их уже видел. Эти завитушки. Красивые. Можно потрогать?  
— Кора-сан.  
— Нет, меня зовут Росинант.  
— Кора-сан!  
Он не знал стоящего перед ним человека. Тот был поджарым и загорелым, притягательным, довольно высоким для любого, кто не был самим Росинантом. Распахнутая на груди рубашка открывала витки татуировок. Росинант медленно поднял взгляд выше, рассмеялся над нелепым клочком черной щетины на подбородке, пытавшимся прикинуться бородкой.  
Еще выше.  
— Ты тоже красивый. Только шапка дурацкая. Тебе никто не говорил?  
— Ты говорил, Кора-сан. Когда думал, что я сплю.  
Росинант качнулся и тяжело оперся о подставленное плечо.  
— Привет, — сказал он и понял, что чертовски давно не слышал звука собственного голоса. — Привет, Ло.  
Он улыбнулся и перевел взгляд за его плечо, на рукоять меча. Ло быстро оглянулся и сжал губы. Так забавно. Теперь не приходилось садиться на корточки, чтобы поговорить с ним лицом к лицу. Просто немного наклониться. Ничего сложного.  
— Ничего сложного, Ло, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста. У тебя хороший меч, я вижу. Мне ничем уже не поможешь. Давай. Сделай это. Пока он не смотрит.  
— Ты смотришь, — пробормотал его Ло низким, совсем взрослым голосом, и Росинант почувствовал, как губы против воли растягиваются в широкой улыбке. — Кора-сан, я не для того все эти годы ждал! Я так тебя ждал!  
— Если ты хотел попрощаться — отличный момент, Ло. Если дожидался чего-то другого — мне жаль, но, судя по всему, успехов не добился. Прости. Врач тут явно бессилен. Но ты все еще можешь кое-что сделать для меня. Нет. Для всего мира.  
— Черта с два, — процедил Ло. — Плевать я хотел на мир, если там нет тебя. Я тебе что, сраный дозорный? — он поджал губы. — Вот ты бы туда вписался как родной, сборище идиотов.  
Он резко замолчал и отвел глаза.  
— Я хотел выяснить, служил ли ты на самом деле. И попался как дурак. Одно из твоих писем все-таки дошло до их начальства, от Доффи удалось скрыть. А меня узнали какие-то придурки из дозорных, ну, что я из Семьи Донкихот. И они решили — это я писал: письмо пришло из Спайдер Майлз, я сам к ним сунулся... Я и сказать ничего не успел, да они и не спрашивали. Блестящие стратеги, — он презрительно скривился. — Скрутили, притащили в Маринфорд. Кретины. Особенно этот, вечно своими печеньями и булками пытался накормить, ненавижу мучное, — Ло раздраженно передернул плечами, и Росинант вспомнил, как тот плевался в него супом с размякшими сухарями. — Потом я, конечно, сбежал, не совсем идиот. Следил издалека за Доффи. Учился. Отправил пару шифровок этому долбаному любителю печенья, чтобы не дергал лишний раз. А в этом году Доффи захватил Дресс Розу, и я понял — ждать больше нельзя. Я нашел хорошие пособия по психиатрии, я готовился. Но ты все не появлялся и не появлялся. А я ждал. Так долго, Кора-сан.  
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось потратить на меня слишком много времени. Больше не придется.  
Ло вцепился в его руку, но это все равно не помешало Росинанту вытащить пистолет из-за пояса своих штанов.  
Брат никогда не носил кобуру.  
У них было много общего. Даже чересчур.  
— Я преступник, убийца и психопат, Ло. И я хочу, чтобы ты стал наконец от меня свободен. Чтобы я стал наконец от себя свободен, — объяснил он, и Ло разжал пальцы.  
— Нет, — прошептал он. — Ты не виноват, пойми, Кора-сан! Это Доффи, я тебе все объясню про субличности. Опусти пистолет, пожалуйста. Я помогу. Я все сделаю. Я использую Опе-Опе, попытаюсь разделить вас и убить его. Я не рисковал, чтобы не навредить тебе, но раз ты все равно... Кора-сан, ты не сможешь выстрелить, ты же не убийца!  
— Ты не сможешь, Роси, — сказал другой голос, такой знакомый, почти забытый, и Ло вздрогнул, отшатнувшись, отошел на несколько шагов. — Исчезни, — велел голос, и Росинант понял, что тот идет из его собственного рта. Он попытался зажать его, но рука не слушалась. — Тебя не было четырнадцать лет. Потом появился, испортил всем жизнь и пропал еще на пять. Нет уж, ты слишком поздно спохватился, — засмеялся Дофламинго. — Ты уже ничего не решаешь, ты здесь не нужен. А мы отлично справимся и без него, правда, Ло?  
— Правда, — легко ответил Ло. Он подошел к ним — к нему — увязая в песке. Росинант посмотрел под ноги и понял, что стоит на берегу, и прибой вот-вот коснется его туфель. Дурацких остроносых туфель совершенно клоунского вида.  
Ло остановился рядом с Росинантом, сплюнул брезгливо, обхватил ладонью его затылок и рывком заставил наклонить голову. Криво усмехнулся, прежде чем коснуться губами уха.  
Они были ледяные.  
— Просто исчезни, — громко сказал он, а потом прошептал сбивчиво, глотая слова: — Всего на минуту, я успею влезть ему в голову и...  
Он замолчал и осекся, сжав губы.  
Дофламинго ткнул стволом пистолета в висок Ло и рассмеялся, произнес с лаской и нежностью в голосе:  
— Глупый, глупый Ло. Разве ты не понял? Я теперь главный. Я вижу все, что видит он. Слышу все, что он слышит. Потому что я — это он. Я просто позволил ему немного развлечься. Но время для забав закончилось. Он меня разочаровал. Да и ты тоже. А ведь так на меня смотрел... Пожалуй, избавлюсь от вас обоих.  
Глаза Ло широко распахнулись; Росинант услышал щелчок взведенного курка, а потом захлебнулся воздухом и пониманием.  
— Да, Доффи, — прохрипел он. — У нас не просто много общего. Ты — это я. А значит, все, что в твоих руках, и в моих тоже.  
Тишина оглушила его, Росинант зажмурился и, когда открыл глаза, увидел только застывшего Ло. И пистолет в своей руке.  
Ло всегда был умницей и наверняка многому научился за эти годы. Может быть, у него бы и получилось задуманное. Но у Росинанта не было желания и времени рисковать, особенно сейчас. Особенно — жизнью Ло. Он должен был сделать все сам. Он больше не собирался бежать и прятаться, он был готов нести ответственность за собственную жизнь, которая принадлежала только ему.  
— Все будет хорошо, — соврал он в который раз — в последний раз, чего бы это ни стоило, — и завыл от расколовшей голову боли. Губы растянулись в усмешке, словно кто-то невидимый тянул за углы рта острыми рыболовными крючками. — Исчезни.  
Росинант сделал глубокий вдох, оттолкнул Ло, сунул дуло в рот — и нажал на курок. 

***  
Ло медленно подошел; его побледневшее лицо было выпачкано кровью, губы кривились — вблизи оказалось, что нижняя прокушена.  
— Доффи, — прохрипел он и протянул руку. — Доффи?  
— Нет, — выдохнул Росинант вместе с едким дымом. Из простреленной щеки раскрывались влажные лепестки, стекали струйками к подбородку, щедро отдавали алый цвет пальцам. — Больше нет.  
Он пошарил по карманам и с удивлением нашел пачку сигарет. Тут же выронил, наклонился — и та сама прыгнула в ладонь, потянувшись за тонкой нитью. Росинант закурил, уворачиваясь от кулаков рыдающего Ло. Крепко прижал его к себе, и тот затих, обмяк в его руках, застыл неподвижно, только дышал тяжело и сорвано куда-то между ключиц, задевая кожу губами. Его не хотелось отпускать.  
— Представляешь, я настолько неловкий, что даже убить себя не смог, — Росинант попытался улыбнуться и зашипел от боли. Помолчал и добавил тихо и с удивившей его самого уверенностью, которая росла и крепла внутри с каждым словом: — Зато его смог. Впервые убил человека. Надо же.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Ло все еще непривычно низким голосом. — Ты просто молодец. Оставил меня без медицинского эксперимента мирового значения. И без половины нервных клеток. Я, наверное, еще и заикаться теперь начну. И под себя ходить во сне. Мне надо к психиатру. Как жаль, что последнего приличного я на той неделе прирезал.  
Росинант выкинул сигарету, стянул с него шапку и поцеловал влажную макушку. Ло прерывисто вздохнул.  
— Кора-сан, надо уходить. Твои... его люди скоро будут здесь. Куда мы пойдем?  
— Не знаю, — выговорил Росинант и поморщился, когда щеки коснулась ладонь.  
— А ну стой смирно, — велел Ло и прикрыл глаза, бормоча что-то под нос.  
— Может, в Дозор? Сдашь меня, получишь награду, заживешь...  
Ло глухо рассмеялся, не открывая глаз, его пальцы легко и ласково погладили щеку и соскользнули. Росинант потрогал ее языком изнутри — тот упруго ткнулся в гладкие неповрежденные ткани — и хмыкнул.  
— Или отправишь в больницу.  
— Черта с два. Я лучший врач в мире.  
Ло поднял взгляд и скептически осмотрел место только что залеченной раны. Росинант хотел успокоить его, сказать, что все в порядке и он уже не чувствует боли, но Ло подался вперед, осторожно коснулся горячими губами щеки, а потом — губ, и тишина окутала их без всяких фруктов.  
— Или пойдем показывать на ярмарках фокусы, — хрипло предложил Росинант. Не боль, нет. Он чувствовал теперь совсем другое. Давнее. Новое. Чудесное. — Из тебя выйдет отличный иллюзионист.  
— А из тебя — клоун, — фыркнул Ло. Он встряхнул Росинанта за плечо и потянул за собой. — Идем. Все равно куда. Там разберемся. Я дам тебе минутку, и ты придумаешь. А лучше, знаешь — нет, не думай, ради бога, все твои планы заканчиваются полным пиздецом. На этот раз все решаю я.  
— Идем, — послушно кивнул Росинант, решив, что отругает его за мат как-нибудь потом. Да и вообще — что ругать за правду?  
— Только ты и я, вдвоем. Да? — спросил Ло, глядя под ноги, и Росинант крепче перехватил его ладонь.  
— Да. Только ты и я. Другой не нужен.


End file.
